Compromise
by GryffindorGals
Summary: Lily didn’t understand why every time she passed someone, they would make eye contact with their neighbor and whisper behind her back. From her point of view, nothing was wrong. One-Shot.


A/N: This is a random one-shot that goes with Things You Don't Want To Know and Probably Shouldn't

A/N: This is a random one-shot that goes with Things You Don't Want To Know and Probably Shouldn't. You don't have to read TYDWTKaPS for this story to make sense, but it would be awesome if you did. And reviewed it too. You know we love you. Thanks to all of our reviewers who keep us motivated, we are posting this story. Please read and review!

The GryffindorGals

Disclaimer:

Hannah: Yeah, this isn't ours.

Alana: Did we even need to write that?

Hannah: Of course we did, it's very necessary even though everyone already knows it isn't ours. Haven't you noticed how everyone always writes a disclaimer and we don't?

Alana: You're babbling now.

Hannah: Shutting up.

Emily's Experiment

Lily didn't understand why every time she passed someone, they would make eye contact with their neighbor and whisper behind her back. From her point of view, nothing was wrong. Today was just a regular boring school day filled with annoyance from her best friend's cousin.

"Hey Lily," Sirius said coming up behind her on the way to charms. "That's a nice look for you, a little bold- but I guess at least now you and James look better together."

Lily turned on her heel to face Sirius, "Sirius, I don't know what you're talking about and if you don't explain yourself this moment, I'll take five points from Gryffindor."

Sirius sniggered as the other three Marauders and Emily caught up with them.

"Um, that's a… different look Lily, but, if you like it…" James said with an uncertain look on his face.

Lily tipped her head to the side, giving him a confused look but before she could say anything, Emily interrupted, "Oh, Lily! I see you liked the hair!"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked slowly and curiously.

"You better go look in the mirror," Remus replied kindly, eyes widening, brows raising as he took in her appearance.

Lily closed her vibrant green eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Emily, what the bloody hell did you do this time?" She said in her dangerously calm, don't mess with me voice.

Emily gave her a wary look, then took her arm and shouted, "Will you please tell Professor Flitwick that we'll be a bit late for class Remus?"

Remus nodded vigorously and shouted back as he hurried to class, "No problem."

Emily led Lily down the familiar path to the girl's bathroom. She didn't dare ask Emily anything else for fear of what the answer may be. From past experiences, Lily knew her friend wasn't afraid to try new things on her. Like the time Emily turned her skin purple, or when her eyebrows were multi-colored for a week.

It seemed to take longer time than usual to reach the bathroom. It was only when she was standing in front of the gold-trimmed mirror, eyes shut tight, toes squeezed, fingers crossed, with an anxious Emily behind her did she open her eyes and take it all in.

"Bloody hell," she whispered as she reached a shaking hand up to touch the _black_ locks that were cascading down _her_ back. She grabbed a fistful of the black hair and pulled. It was definitely connected to her head. Lily's face paled.

"E-Emily," Lily stuttered. "What did you do to my hair?"

"I made us twins! Duh!" Emily said excitedly.

"You made my hair black! How does that make us twins? Change it back!" Lily screamed.

"D-does this mean y-you don't like it?" Emily said giving Lily a sad and disappointed face.

"Yes this means I don't like it!" Lily said getting exasperated now. "Would you please just change it back so I can go to class?"

"Um… you see, about that…" Emily said trailing off.

"What?" Lily questioned nervously.

"Well… it won't change it back until tomorrow…" Emily whispered avoiding Lily's eyes.

"WHAT!" Lily roared. "Do you mean to say that I have to go through the whole school day with black hair? I'm Head Girl! How do you think that'll go over?"

"Uhh… We could try to cover it up? Or maybe people won't notice," Emily tried.

With a great sigh, Lily sat down on the ground.

"Are you mad at me?" said Emily sadly. "Because I don't want you to be mad at me! You know I hate when people are mad at me and I can't do any-" but Lily cut her off.

"Ok, you know what, let's just go to class and I'll worry about this later." She got up, pushed open the bathroom door, and started down the hallway.

If the pain of knowing that her hair was black all day didn't kill her, than Emily's pleas of forgiveness would. Trying to forget her whole hair situation was difficult when her friend kept shooting her sideways glances, and apologizing over and over again. The last class of the day couldn't have come any sooner.

"Emily! I told you, YES I FORGIVE YOU!!" Lily shouted at Emily in the corridor on the way to charms. Of course, Lily would never in her life forgive Emily for her little "experiment", as she had once called it while babbling on about how sorry she was. If there was one thing Emily could not stand, it was thinking people were mad at her. She had to be on good terms with everyone.

Emily stopped, stunned in her tracks after she had received Lily's blow. It wasn't the first, but it was certainly the most powerful. Ignoring the stares and whispers of everyone that had heard her friends screech, Emily continued to apologize.

"Are you sure you're still not mad at me?" she asked Lily for probably the millionth time that day.

Lily stopped walking and turned around to face Emily, starring at her friends pleading aqua blue eyes. A smile slowly crept onto her face.

"What?" Emily asked with slight concern.

Lily turned back around and began walking again. Emily was closely on her tail not daring to say anything.

"Ok, Emily. I forgive you, and I mean it this time," Lily said a little too calmly.

"Really? I thought you were going to say-"

"But! Under one condition…"

**Later that day…**

"Nice outfit Potter!"

"Yeah, where'd ya get that? Ballerina class?"

"Love the hat, but it's really not your style..."

The Marauders came around the corner, but more importantly, Sirius came around the corner. Emily's love interest…

James's eyes seemed to pop right out of his head when he saw Emily dressed in a pink leotard, with a frilly pink tutu and a leopard print hat. Not to mention the ballet shoes and the pink tights. Sirius looked shocked for a moment, and then fell to the ground in a laughing fit, pounding his fists and kicking his feet. Remus shook his head like it was nothing new and continued on his way to the library. Peter did a cross between his two friends; he looked half taken aback and half amused.

"So," Lily asked the three remaining Marauders, "what do you think of Emily's outfit?"

"It's bloody brilliant!" Sirius said between laughs.

"You did this?" Peter asked in awe.

"Of course she did, she's my girl!" James smiled and put an arm around Lily.

"I wouldn't go that far Potter," Lily said removing James' arm from her shoulder, "Let's just let Emily go to dinner now."

Emily rolled her eyes at Lily, "How long do I have to wear this?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? It won't change back to regular clothes until tomorrow!"

Emily's eyes widened in shock, " What?" She asked horrified.

"It's alright, now you and Lily can look weird together!" Sirius said smiling and looking between Lily and Emily.

"Actually, I don't think they look all that bad, though, I wish Emily was wearing something more provocative for Sirius…" James said starting on his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Everyone but Emily followed him. She stood for a moment blushing before shouting after them, "Wait for Emily!"

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want more of it? We won't know unless you tell us! So please please PLEASE leave a review and let us know your thoughts; it makes our day.

Thanks for reading

The GryffindorGals

(Hannah and Alana)


End file.
